


See You Again prt 2

by marissalyn14



Series: Hollstein Drabbles [19]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hollstein - Freeform, Humor, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 04:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4593018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marissalyn14/pseuds/marissalyn14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This time they're both reincarnated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See You Again prt 2

_ Sixty Years Ago _

“So where should it be this time?” Laura asked as she removed her wedding dress, kicking it off from around her ankles, “We’ve already done Belgium, Canada, Austria, and New Zealand.”

Carmilla pulled her tie loose, slipping it over and off of her head, lying down on the hotel bed. “How about we do somewhere in the states this time? Say New York?”

Laura pulled the bobby pins out of her hair, “Okay, and where in New York?”

Carmilla hummed, looking around the room, before settling on a picture on the far wall. “How about Central Park? It could be close to the bathrooms and the main entrance.”

“And the date?”

“Let’s make it the day we met.”

“August 24th?”

“No from this time, November 5th.”

Laura nodded, moving over to join her wife on the bed, “And the time?”

“You decide.”

“4 o’clock in the evening.”

_ Thirty Years Ago _

Carmilla sat beside Laura’s hospital bed. It hadn’t been the first time she had died in the hospital, and it hadn’t been the first time she’d been hit by a car while riding a bike either. Carmilla swore that in their next life she was making her drive everywhere.

“Mrs. Hollstein, we have the morgue on the phone.”

Carmilla nodded, leaning up to press a kiss to Laura’s temple. “I’ll see you soon, my love.”

_ Present Time _

Laura leaned back against a tree, a sketchpad in her lap. Apparently this life had blessed her with the gift of drawing. Just like the last one granted her the skills of a pianist, and the one before that made her able to bake a mean apple pie.

She looked up at the horse drawn carriages milling about the walkways, sighing when she looked down at her watch, 4:50pm. Another year crossed off her list. She pocketed her pencils and stood to her feet, slinging her bag over her shoulder.

Laura was about ready to leave when someone tapped her bicep. She jumped, turning around and grinned, immediately wrapping her arms around the woman in front of her.

“Hey cupcake.”

Laura pulled back, swatting Carmilla’s shoulder. “You had me waiting for thirty years!”

“Yeah well at least you don’t have to worry about aging.”

“Well now that you’re here I will.”

Carmilla chuckled, “It took me a while, I got to be a baby again.”

“SIDS?”

Carmilla nodded as they began to leave the park. “What about you?”

“Coma patient, I woke up with a husband of ten years.”

“Again?” Carmilla shook her head, “Gross.”

“Well at least the wait was worth it.” Laura said casually.

“Oh yeah, why’s that?”

“Because you’re _really_ hot this time.”

Carmilla shook her head, “You say that every time.”

“Maybe I’m just in love with your soul.” Laura said, pressing a kiss sweetly to Carmilla’s cheek.

“Yeah, and maybe I’m just in love with your cookie obsession.”

“Hey, I thought we agreed after the third marriage we’d move on from that.”

“I’ll move on from it when you actually agree that it’s an obsession.”

“When you drop dead, Karnstein.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you though! 
> 
> You can find me here: thisismyhalfroomcutie.tumblr.com


End file.
